


Feline Lucky

by miraculousstorytelling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bug Behavior Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reveal, cat behavior Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cat Noir struggles with some of the more feline side effects of his miraculous, Marinette helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Marinette had expected to find after exiting the alley she’d used to detransform was a distraught Cat Noir. He perked up a bit when he saw her, and she tried to hide her panic. Had he seen? Did he know who she was now?

“Hey, Marinette. Have you seen Ladybug?” He asked, smiling.

She shook her head, “Uh, nope! Sorry.” A relieved smile accompanied the release of tension in her shoulders. He still had no idea.

He looked away, ears drooping slightly, “Oh.”

“Did you…need something?” Marinette couldn’t quite stop herself from asking. He’d seemed clingier than normal throughout the recent akuma fight. In fact, she almost tripped over him once or twice.

Unfortunately, her transformation had dwindled down to one spot by the end of the fight, so she hadn’t had a chance to talk to him about it beyond tersely reminding him to give her space throughout the fight. She had to admit she was curious and a little frustrated. As Marinette, she could at least indulge her curiosity, even if she would have to wait to vent her frustration.

“No, it’s nothing. I just wanted to apologize.” His miraculous beeped. The second warning. He still had a few minutes.

“For what?” She could guess, but he wouldn’t know that.

He sighed, “Can I be honest?”

She nodded, almost concerned now.

“I think being Cat Noir is affecting me in weird ways.” He folded his arms over his chest, “And I just really want Ladybug’s attention. I want her to…” He blushed, “I want her to scratch behind my ears and pat my head, and it’s weird. It’s like I can’t help it. I’m just antsy, and I really want it, and I let it affect our fighting today. It’s embarrassing.” He was simultaneously relieved to share it and ashamed of what he was feeling, but clearly he had to tell someone. Plagg just shrugged when he shared his troubles, and he knew he could trust Marinette’s discretion.

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.” She smiled, relieved to hear this was the extent of the problem, “It’s probably just part of your powers. If you talk to her about it, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“I wish I could. We never seem to have the time.” Another beep illustrated his point.

“Speaking of time, shouldn’t you be going?” She asked softly.

“I should,” He fidgeted briefly, looking uncomfortable.

“So…why aren’t you?”

He sighed, looked like he was considering something, sighed again, then looked like he was reconsidering it, then shook his head, “Sorry.” He couldn’t ask Marinette to help with this. Ladybug? Sure. She’d probably understand. She might even have side effects of her own from her miraculous. Marinette was a civilian. She couldn’t understand.

“Does it help when you detransform?” She asked, frowning a little at his obvious distress.

“No. Not really.”

She grimaced, “Well, then maybe find a friend who can help.”

He snorted, “Sure, I’ll just go up to someone and ask if they can pet me like a cat. That seems like a clawsome idea.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well, don’t phrase it like that.” Nevertheless, she smiled at him, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Before she could change her mind, she stepped closer and gently scratched behind one of his cat ears, “Besides, flirt that you are, I’m sure you have lots of girls who’d jump at the chance to give you attention.”

He practically melted into her touch, a goofy smile on his face. He hummed softly, almost like a purr as he pushed into her touch. She giggled at the reaction, gently running her fingers through his hair. He pressed closer, rubbing his cheek against her forearm. Seconds later, he seemed to realize what he was doing and blushed, jumping back. “S-sorry.” He pulled out his baton as his miraculous beeped again, “I should go.”

She waved, still grinning, “Bye, Cat Noir.”

He saluted her and sent a brief, genuine smile, “Thanks, princess.” Then, he bounded off.

 

The next day at school, Adrien was sprawled out on his desk. He still felt antsy.

Marinette’s attention yesterday helped, but he wanted more. He always wanted more love than he received. It was a physical and emotional ache that never seemed to ease.

Nino chuckled when he sat beside Adrien, “Nice bedhead, model.”

Adrien grumbled an incoherent response.

Alya entered with Marinette just then, and he could hear a brief scuffle between the two girls. He glanced up to look at Marinette, who was currently bright red and staring at him.

Alya shoved Marinette closer to him, and Adrien sent her a brief, sunny smile, “Hey, Marinette.”

She seemed to redden further somehow as she dug out a small comb and offered it to him, “I, um. Here. I-if you’d like to hair your comb.” Her eyes widened, “I MEAN, comb your comb. I mean, comb your hair!”

Alya spoke from behind her, voice deliberately raised enough for him to hear, “Or you could comb it for him.”

Nino chuckled and Marinette looked red enough to warrant concern for her health. Adrien couldn’t help the small, selfish part of him that wanted her touch again very much, so instead of taking the comb from her and saving her from Alya’s teasing, he just sat up and shrugged, “Sure, if you’d like.”

Marinette gulped and blinked, then slowly nodded, “Okay.”

She stepped forward and, fingers shaking, ran the comb through his hair. He relaxed a bit. Nothing quite like how he’d reacted as Cat Noir, but then the urge to seek attention wasn’t quite so strong now that he’d detransformed either. Still, he couldn’t help the happy sigh in response to her touch.

Marinette seemed to calm down bit by bit as she brushed his hair far longer than was necessary. She set the comb aside and gently brushed her fingers through his hair to arrange it close to his usual style. He felt himself melt again, and before he could muster up the sense to stop, he was nuzzling into the touch, practically burrowing into her palm. She froze, and he jerked back, “Oh, I’m…I’m so sorry.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, which he could was pink by now, “That just felt nice.”

She stared for a moment, and he wondered briefly if she’d found him out.

Instead, she graced him with a serene smile and resumed running her hands through his hair, “You like having your hair played with?”

He relaxed again, “Mm-hm.”

“Me, too.” She gently rubbed his scalp with her fingertips, and his eyes slid closed as he let out a soft hum of satisfaction. He lost track of time, but judging from the way Chloe seemed to be clearing her throat with increasing volume and frequency, it must have been more than a minute or two. Finally, Marinette brushed the ends of his hair again and smiled, “There. You’re all set.” She slid the comb back in her purse and smiled.

“Thanks, Marinette.” He grinned.

“A-anytime, Adrien!” she responded, blushing as she rushed to her seat. Alya immediately began a hushed conversation behind them, and it certainly didn’t take heightened hearing to know they were talking about him.

Nino elbowed him, “Dude…”

 

Adrien wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but Marinette slowly became the one he went to for help with his cat-like need to be petted. He’d been shy to start with, awkwardly asking her to check his hair or some other pretense, but as time went on, they settled into a routine where he’d simply slide onto the bench beside her before class and just lean on her shoulder.

It became something of a game. She’d pretend to ignore him for a minute or two, a hint of a smile on her lips, and he’d smile in response and say her name a few times to catch her attention. One or two times, he was bold enough to gently place her hand on his head. Once, he even knocked her eraser to the floor with an unapologetic oops. He’d grinned when that had made her laugh. She became increasingly comfortable around him, and he adored the attention. So much so that he hardly noticed the moment his crush on Marinette eclipsed his crush on Ladybug.

 

After a particularly upsetting conversation with his father, Adrien went straight to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and asked softly if Marinette was home. Her parents waved him upstairs, and after knocking, Marinette let him in.

“Adrien? Is everything okay?”

He sighed, “Can I just stay here for a little while?”

She blanched, “Um, s-sure! Just give me one second.” He was surprised to hear her stutter again. It had been weeks since she’d stopped. She closed the door and he waited. After a few minutes of frantic footsteps and a couple of thuds that sounded like Marinette might have tripped, she opened the door again, a bit flushed, “Come on up.”

He briefly glanced around, smiling when he saw the familiar, cozy room. The walls were a little bare, and he could swear he saw some leftover tape from a hastily removed poster, but he liked her room. “Thanks.” He settled in a chair she’d pulled out for him as she awkwardly sat at her sewing table. She was clearly mid-project. He looked over at it, “What are you working on?”

She blushed, seemingly just realizing she’d left it out, “Oh! Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Really?” He peered over at the design she had pinned to the wall at eye level, and a very Cheshire grin spread over his lips. He couldn’t help it. “Is this a Cat Noir dress?”

She blushed redder than Ladybug’s suit, “No. I mean… ughh…” She looked away, “Yes, but I didn’t plan to show anyone. I just kept making designs based on his color scheme. I don’t know why.”

“Maybe you like him,” he teased gently, glad to have something other than his father to think about.

“No way,” she scoffed, “I already like you. Why would I need a crush on a superher-” She cut herself off with a squeak.

Adrien blushed, surprised, “You…you do?”

She nodded, wide-eyed and blushing, looking vaguely horrified.

“I like you, too.”

She stared at him, processing his words for a silent moment, then a dazzling grin spread over her lips, “Really?”

“Yes, of course.” Then, he couldn’t help it. It just slipped out, “Would I lie to you, princess?” He even winked, then winced when he saw her expression.

He was in so much trouble.

“Are you…Cat Noir?” Marinette looked less happy and more…well, furious.

He instinctively backed up a step, “Ummm.”

“You are! How…” Marinette was reeling. First, Adrien returned her affections, then Adrien turned out to be her partner, and just how in the world did she not figure that out?!

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” Adrien looked so much the part of a sad kitten, she could hardly stand it, “I didn’t mean to…” His voice trailed off as he looked down, “I’m sorry.”

She took a deep breath and stepped closer, gently reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, “What do you have to be sorry for, kitty?” She murmured softly, still a bit angry with herself for missing the obvious, “I’m the one who didn’t see what was right in front of me.”

He relaxed at her touch, then froze when he realized what she’d said, “Ma- My lady?” He couldn’t contain the hope in his voice any more than he could contain the happy sigh when she gently massaged his scalp.

She gently kissed his forehead, “Mm-hm.”

If he were capable of it, he would have been purring. Instead, he settled for grinning and pushing into her touch, leaning in and practically rubbing his cheek all over her arms and shoulders, “I’m so glad it’s you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns that cats can be jealous creatures.

One positive side effect of Marinette's relationship with Adrien was the change in Cat Noir. He was noticeably more focused during battle. He'd been effective before, but he was doubly so now. They moved and fought together seamlessly, and taking down akumas had never been easier.

Of course, the change was not without its drawbacks.

For one, she had to hear his awful puns all the time now. He even texted them to her when he was stuck in a traffic or bored during a lengthy photo shoot. She pretended to hate them, but the closer they grew, the harder it was not to laugh at ridiculous messages like "I'm pawsitive these lights will melt me if I'm not rescued soon by my lady." or "What's a cat's favorite part of the house? The claw-set!"

She and Adrien were officially a couple at school, much to Alya's delight. The magic wore off quickly, however, when Alya realized just how nauseatingly cute Marinette and Adrien could be together.

"I swear if I hear one more stupid pet name..." Alya muttered darkly as Marinette gently combed Adrien's hair.

Nino nodded, "It's total overkill."

Marinette snickered, "You're just jealous Nino only ever calls you babe."

Alya blushed and Nino stared, "Babe?"

"That's not true. It's not." She glared at Marinette, "Stop trying to cause trouble, _lovebug_."

Marinette just laughed, Adrien quickly joining her.

 

Another interesting development was the fact that Cat Noir would sometimes visit. Now that they knew who the other was, he would text her to see if she was free and drop by at all hours if the answer was yes. Once or twice, particularly after an agitating conversation with his father or a stressful photo shoot, he would simply land on the balcony and knock.

Tonight was one of those increasingly common instances. After Adrien stopped responding to her messages, Marinette wasn't surprised when the familiar knock sounded overhead. In fact, she'd left the window unlocked for him. She beckoned for him to come in and sat on her chaise, wordlessly inviting him to join her.

He crawled down the ladder and straight onto her lap, resting his head on her knee and sighing deeply. She didn't ask, instead she just ran her hands through his hair and scratched behind his ears. He would explain in time, and she knew it would be better not to rush him. Instead, she just massaged his scalp and watched as the tension melted from his shoulders. She considered it a personal victory when he smiled.

He hummed happily when she reached down to scratch under his chin, and she couldn't resist leaning down to kiss the top of his head. He twisted and nuzzled his cheek against hers briefly before settling back down for her to resume petting his head. She smiled and continued to brush through his wild blonde hair, stroking and kneading in all the places she knew he preferred. He was practically melting when she was through.

"He told me I'm not trying hard enough," Cat Noir finally said, so soft she almost missed it.

She froze, "He what?"

He flopped onto his back, looking up at her with a frown, "Father said I need to put more effort into my appearance and filling my schedule with activities and photo shoots. He kept talking about upholding the Agreste family name."

She tried to bite back her fury. Gabriel Agreste had done many things to irritate her before, but suggesting that Adrien wasn't the most incredible son a man could ask for almost outweighed them all. "Adrien, your father is lucky to have you upholding the Agreste family name." She idly scratched between his ears, earning her a contented sigh, "I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing new."

"If it helps..." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "You're the best boyfriend and the best Cat Noir I could ask for."

He grinned goofily up at her, "You know, it does actually. Say more nice stuff about me."

She giggled, "You're really pretty. Has anyone ever told you that you should be a model?"

He snorted, "Ha ha."

"And it's a shame you aren't a real cat. I'd adopt you and just keep you forever," she teased as she scratched under his chin again.

"I'd be the luckiest cat in Paris," he answered, turning his head to bump his nose into her palm.

"Honestly, what are you doing in a bakery?" She continued, tone flirtatious and light, rubbing the back of his neck, "You're sweeter than anything we sell."

He laughed, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

She snickered, continuing, "You're definitely the cat's meow."

"Are you using bad pickup lines and puns to flirt with me?" He asked, a grin slowly spreading over his lips.

"I learned from the best."

"Meow-ch, princess. My pickup lines are purrfect."

She laughed, "Come on, kitty. The day after our first date, you asked me if I was a thief, because I'd stolen your heart."

He scrunched up his nose, "What? That's a _great_ pickup line."

She shook her head, "Now you're being silly."

He sighed dramatically, "My genius is unappreciated."

She gently scratched behind his ears again, chuckling when he grabbed one hand and rubbed the top of his head against it, "Well, we can't have you feeling unappreciated." She bent down to kiss him softly as she ran her fingers through his hair and behind his ears.

She felt his mouth curve into a smile, and they both relaxed into each other. They reveled in the small comfort of simply being near each other. No akumas to fight, no identities to hide, just the light scent of leather and perfume mingling in the air. It was all so beautifully familiar that Marinette could almost compare the sensation to finally finding her way home.

The clawed hands on her shoulder and stomach kneading her, however, was new. Marinette leaned back and eyed Cat Noir's hands curiously. He didn't seem to realize what was happening for a brief moment. Then, he blushed and folded his arms over his chest.

"That's new," Marinette commented softly.

"So is kissing and petting me at the same time," he answered, a bit embarrassed by the involuntary reaction.

She smiled, "It's sweet. I didn't think you'd do that."

He sighed, relaxing now that he realized she was surprised and not upset, "Plagg keeps saying it's because he and I have a really close bond. I don't get why you don't really have any side effects, though."

She shrugged, "I don't know. I asked Tikki about it, and she says I'll notice them more when it gets cold. So far, I haven't seen anything."

"Plagg swears someday I'll start purring," he chuckled, "But I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

Marinette laughed and scratched between his ears, "You have night vision, but purring is out of the question."

He smiled, one hand gently tugging hers forward as he rubbed the top of his head against her fingertips, "Okay, you have a point."

She gently laced the fingers of her free hand in his, "I'm looking forward to it if it happens."

 

Instead of experiencing the delight of seeing her partner purr, Marinette was treated to a different kind of feline behavior.

"Were you petting another cat?"

She tried not to look guilty, because honestly why _should_ she feel guilty, as she hid her hands behind her back, "What are you talking about?"

Cat Noir frowned and sniffed, "You did. I can smell it."

She blushed, "I was visiting Mrs. Chamack, and Manon got a kitten for her birthday. I was just being friendly."

He seemed to bite back a hiss and narrowed his eyes before he reluctantly settled on sulking, "But _I'm_ your cat."

She folded her arms over her chest, "Yes, and you're my boyfriend, too, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to other boys."

He looked down, "I know. I just... I don't like the smell."

"I washed my hands twice! And I shouldn't have to apologize for petting a cat," she insisted.

"You're right," he admitted quietly, "Look, logically, I understand that you're going to touch other cats and you're going to talk to other guys, and I..." He grimaced, "I wouldn't want you not to. I'm not possessive, or..." Finally, he looked up, shoulders slumped in defeat, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you."

She relaxed, finally reaching over to scratch behind his ears, "It's okay, kitty."

He recoiled briefly, nose wrinkling.

"Oh, honestly, is it that bad?" She chided with a huff.

He released his transformation, and Adrien experimentally moved closer. He bristled, "I can still smell it!" Plagg even seemed disgusted.

She sighed, "I'll go put on some lotion."

Plagg shook his head, "I'll handle it." Tikki giggled from her perch on Marinette's desk as Plagg flew over to rub against Marinette's fingers.

She grinned, "Plagg, you never let me pet you."

"This isn't petting," he corrected sharply, "This is getting rid of that awful smell." She could barely feel small vibrations in her fingertips as she gently scratched the sides of his jaw.

"Really?" She teased with a smile, "Because it sounds to me like you're purring."

He frowned, "Sounds like you're hearing things." Nevertheless, he rubbed over her hands with a contented sigh.

Adrien snickered, sitting beside Marinette, "You'll have to teach me that trick, Marinette. I could use it when Plagg's sulking over Camembert."

Plagg drew back from her touch with a frown, "Keep teasing me and I'll just leave your girlfriend smelling weird."

Tikki smiled and flew over to Plagg, nuzzling his cheek, "Don't act like you're not fond of her, too. You don't like the foreign smell any more than he does."

Plagg grumbled, "Fine..." He moved closer, and Marinette tentatively reached out to him. He bumped her fingertips with his head and purred when she began petting him again.

Finally, Plagg retreated with a grin, "That's more like it." He landed by Tikki and promptly began to groom himself as Adrien moved closer and smelled the air around her.

His face lit up with a broad grin as he leaned in, "Plagg's right. You definitely smell better now."

She chuckled, "If you say so. I don't smell any-"

He nearly knocked her over as he abruptly pressed into her side, happily rubbing his cheek onto her shoulder. She laughed and scratched under his chin.

"What am I going to do with you, kitty?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien learns that ladybugs can be jealous, too.

The day started out so innocently. Come watch a photo shoot, Marinette. It'll be fun, Marinette.

Wrong.

Marinette was livid. With herself or Adrien, she wasn't quite sure. She knew, rationally, that he was a model and posing with a fellow model was normal behavior. She even acknowledged that he'd pose with other women, but _seriously did that woman's hands have to wander so much_?

Marinette had to grab the bench beneath her to stop herself from marching right over to him. After scolding him for overreacting to her petting a kitten, she couldn't very well do the same thing for-

_Did that girl really just wink at him?_

Marinette glared at the giggling model. Adrien looked decidedly uncomfortable, and he sent the photographer a pleading look. Heaving a sigh, the photographer dismissed them for a break. Adrien sent the female model a thin smile, then quickly retreated from the set. Marinette stood and rushed over to meet him. She tried not to look as furious as she felt, but Adrien clearly noticed.

He eyed her warily as she approached, "Is everything okay?"

"Mm-hm." She didn't even pause. Instead, Marinette gave in to the impulse to kiss him, slipping her arms around his waist and drawing him close. Typically, their kisses ignited something in her, but this time, she knew something was different. Maybe it was the jealousy, maybe it was the fact that he looked particularly gorgeous today, maybe it was the fact that the other model was watching, but this kiss wasn't just a spark. This was much more of a full-blown fire, searing the both of them as she pressed closer.

Adrien melted against her, startled by the intensity of their brief kiss. When they broke apart, he softly asked, "What was that for?" His eyes were unfocused and dazed as he looked at her in something akin to awe.

She shrugged, "I just missed you."

Adrien's fellow model froze in place a moderate distance away and stared. Marinette just sent her a small smirk when Adrien leaned in to smell Marinette's neck. "Are you wearing a new perfume?" Adrien asked, his voice suddenly dropping to a pleasantly low register.

She shook her head, smiling, "No. Why?"

He inhaled again and sighed, "You smell really good."

She blushed, "Oh."

Tikki emerged from Marinette's bag, hiding out of sight, "Marinette, calm down."

Marinette frowned, "What do you mean? I'm calm. Why do I need to calm down?"

"Because you're releasing some pretty strong pheromones, and Adrien can smell them."

Marinette jerked away from Adrien and stared at him, "What?" She glanced down at Tikki, hissing, "Why am I doing that?" Adrien blinked a few times, looking a little more aware of his own actions now that he had some distance from her.

Tikki giggled, "It's not so strange, Marinette. You're just trying to attract your mate back to you."

"What?" Marinette squeaked, "We're not mates, and besides I know he's not interested in that girl."

Adrien was bright red by now, "Besides, how would that work? Doesn't she have...bug pheromones?"

"No," Tikki shook her head, "You're both miraculous holders. You're both human, mostly."

"Mostly?!" Marinette asked, alarmed.

"You retain some of the traits of your kwami." Tikki explained, her voice calm and soothing, "Adrien wants to be scratched and has an enhanced sense of smell. You may be a little...territorial and you're going to have a lot of good luck." She smiled, "Your mating pheromones are uniquely tailored to Cat Noir. You two are halves of a whole."

Adrien was quiet for a moment, then he sent Marinette a sly grin, "So, Tikki, are you saying milady was jealous?"

Tikki laughed, "You could say that."

Marinette grumbled, her cheeks tinged pink now, "But, her hands were all over you. I didn't like it. I know you weren't..." She sighed and dropped her forehead onto his shoulder, "I'm sorry. Now _I'm_ the one who's overreacting."

"No," he chuckled, "She asked me out. I think you were pretty spot on."

Marinette straightened and glared at the other model again.

"I told her I'm already seeing someone," Adrien explained, gently rubbing a hand over Marinette's back, "It's fine."

"If she keeps it up, I'm interrupting the photo shoot and kissing you again," she murmured, though she did allow him to turn her attention away from her perceived rival.

"As much as I'd really love that, please don't actually do it," Adrien requested with a conflicted frown.

"I wouldn't," she admitted reluctantly, "I'm sorry. I just..."

"Can't think straight?" He finished for her.

She looked away, "Yeah. Is this what it felt like smelling another cat on me?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I didn't realize it was like this."

He smiled, "It's really okay. It helps that we both understand, though."

She nodded, hugging him and sighing into his shoulder.

"Okay, break time over! Adrien, back on set!" one of the assistants shouted.

Marinette reluctantly let him go, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and watching him return to the female model who was fixing Marinette with a petulant frown. Marinette couldn't help but feel a secret thrill, knowing an actual model was jealous of her.

When the female model draped herself over Adrien, Marinette didn't hesitate to wink at him. He blushed and smiled as his fellow model sent Marinette another sour look.

"No, no, no! There's no chemistry! It's all flat! You two are in love! You're selling love!" The photographer shouted.

"And here I thought they were selling clothes," Marinette grumbled. She could hear Tikki giggle from her purse. The petty retort made her feel better, even if she was sure she was probably sending out more of those pheromones Tikki talked about.

The model finally spoke up, drawling in an icy tone, "Sorry, Adrien's girlfriend is distracting him."

Adrien bristled, "Marinette isn't the problem here."

She scoffed, "Just because your daddy designs the clothes doesn't mean-"

Marinette snapped, but unfortunately for the model who was currently infuriating Adrien, Marinette didn't snap the way most people did. Rather than storm over and yank the other girl off of Adrien, Marinette stood and sent her a deceptively sweet smile. Because, Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew how to channel her anger, courtesy of a blonde bully who had tormented her for years. She walked over to the photographer and innocently suggested, "Maybe she could use a break. I could fill in for her if you'd like." The model sputtered out a protest.

The photographer eyed the two girls briefly then sighed and indicated a small wardrobe tent, "Go change and be back in five minutes." The female model's previously dropped jaw snapped shut in shock. She tried to convince the photographer to give her another chance, but he kept saying something about undercooked noodles and ushered her off the set.

Marinette beamed and raced off to change into a lovely pink dress that suited her perfectly. After a brief touch up of her makeup, she carefully set her purse nearby and settled next to Adrien.

He blushed, "Marinette, you smell really-"

She nodded, "I know. Sorry." Judging by her smile, she really wasn't.

The sidelined model scowled.

Adrien glanced over at the photographer, then smiled at Marinette, "Actually..." He slipped an arm around Marinette's waist and pulled her closer, "I don't really mind."

She almost melted under the scorching look he sent her way. Sure, she'd seen Adrien model and, sure, she'd looked at the end products, but she'd never experienced anything on this level. She blushed as it slowly dawned on her that she was out of her depth.

He reached forward to angle her head and let her hair down. The photographer snapped a few pictures while he gently brushed it out with his fingers. Her eyes slipped closed as the barest hint of his fingertips danced over her neck. He adjusted how she sat, draping her legs over his and leaning in close.

Every delicate movement was captured by the eager photographer. Adrien's touch was like silk and lightning all at once. Her eyes fluttered open to watch him carefully position her against him with such care it sent a flurry of butterflies through her stomach. When his eyes fixed on her again, she was the center of his universe. Marinette had never felt so powerful.

Time was a blur as he smiled and drew her in, lips a breath apart and hands ghosting over her shoulders. She shivered as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He was teasing her, and she nearly forgot they had an audience when she abruptly pushed him back, kneeling over him and carefully angling herself as she smirked down at his surprised expression.

It quickly turned to hunger, and as the photographer babbled about boiling spaghetti, she kissed Adrien softly. He gently pushed her away, subtly reminding her they weren't alone as he posed both her and himself.

She smiled, and it was so tender that his chest tightened when he looked up at her. She hovered over him, gently tilting his chin up and brushing a finger over his lips. He gasped softly, and she smirked. Adrien could practically taste the pheromones she was carelessly releasing in waves. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her eyes, her lips, her neck, her bare shoulders, her hands...

"Beautiful! That's a wrap, everyone!"

Adrien jolted out of his trance, as Marinette settled back on her heels. He stretched to cover up just how easily he'd gotten carried away, "That was great, Marinette."

She grinned, "That felt so quick. I thought we'd be here longer."

He glanced down at his watch, "Actually, we worked for about a half hour."

She stared at him, "Really?!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Time flew, didn't it?" He ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring, "It looks nice down."

She gently laced her fingers in his, "I have to admit I have a new level of respect for you. I knew modeling was a lot of work, but you made it look so easy."

He chuckled, helping her to her feet, "It helps that all of this was drilled into me since I was a kid." It was easier to regain his senses with a little distance from her. The scent was diffused, and he could think again.

"But you made me look great, too!" she insisted.

"You didn't need my help with that," he assured her with a wink.

She chuckled and followed him to the wardrobe tent, "You're sweet, Adrien." He nodded absently. Sweet. Somehow, he didn't quite feel sweet at the moment.

 

The next day, Marinette surprised herself when Chloe tried fruitlessly to reclaim her seat. Normally, Marinette handled things better, but it turned out she was territorial in a much more literal sense as well, because the second she saw Chloe in her spot, _her spot_ , Marinette saw red.

She walked over and stood beside Chloe, speaking in such a low and menacing tone even Adrien looked shocked, "Move."

Chloe tried to laugh off the way she jumped, but she could hardly hide the wide-eyed way she stared up at Marinette, "This was supposed to be _my_ seat."

"Well, now it's mine," Marinette insisted. "Move."

"No," Chloe pouted, "I'm sitting here, and you can't make me move."

Marinette almost reached down and yanked Chloe out of the seat with her bare hands, but then Adrien was beside her and the most wonderful scent filled the air. She paused and looked over at him, feeling every ounce of tension leave her shoulders. Were these Adrien's pheromones at work? Instead of feeling attracted to him, however, she just felt calm.

"Chloe, come on. You know this is Marinette's spot."

"Adrikins, it's not fair." Chloe whined, "I sat here first, and she stole it from me."

A quick burst of anger cut through the soothing effects of whatever smell Adrien was unconsciously producing, and Marinette snapped, "I sat here for years before you, Chloe."

Chloe scowled, "You're already _dating_ him, can't you share a measly spot?"

"Maybe you could get your daddy to buy it," Alya piped in from the other side of the desk, "I thought you knew better than to sit in our seats."

Chloe huffed in irritation, "I'm already here. I don't want to move."

Marinette calmly grabbed Chloe's purse and moved it to her normal seat, "There. Now _your stuff_ is over there. You'd have to get up to get it anyway."

Chloe scowled and stood to storm off to her normal seat as Sabrina quickly followed.

Marinette still felt agitated, her fury buzzing under her skin. Adrien pulled her into a hug as Alya sat in her usual place. Marinette relaxed immediately, turning to face his neck and humming softly, "You smell nice." Definitely pheromones, she realized, but these must have been intended to calm her down.

Now she was the one sounding drugged. Adrien raised a brow, "Marinette?"

She nodded slowly, brushing the tip of her nose over the side of his neck as she sought more of that pleasant scent, "Yes?"

A shiver raced up his spine, "Marinette, class is about to start."

She moved away, blushing and shaking her head to clear away the aftereffects of his nearness. She cleared her throat, "Sorry, thanks for the help, Adrien."

He sat in front of her, looking a bit confused, and she scribbled a note that she quickly stood and slipped onto his desk. Understanding filled his eyes when he read it. It simply read, "Cat instead of bug this time."

 

A newfound territorial nature wasn't the only odd side effect Marinette noticed. When the season started changing, so did her appetite. She found herself craving desserts at odd times, and she couldn't quite explain why she always wanted to eat eggs. Tikki told her it was because she was seeking out rich foods for the winter.

The biggest change was how cold she felt all the time. When Adrien visited for some attention, she found herself cuddling against him for warmth. The first day of snow, she called him from her bed and whined about how five blankets wasn't enough. He was caught off guard by her unusual behavior, but he offered to come over anyway.

"Could I visit?" she asked softly, "Your room is warmer."

"I'll ask Nathalie. Just a second." He called up Nathalie and, once she checked with his father, he was given permission to have her over. He returned to the phone and relayed the news, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No. Just grab all of your blankets. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Marinette's parents gave her permission to visit with instructions to come straight home if the snow picked up and to be home by dinner. She bundled up and trudged the short distance to the Agreste mansion, shivering and muttering under her breath about the evils of winter. Nathalie buzzed her in, and Adrien met her at the front door with a blanket that he wrapped around her. She gratefully leaned into it and sighed.

She spent the better part of the day curled up against his side, covered in at least three blankets at all times. She hummed happily when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Feeling better?" He asked, a little amused.

"Yes." She smiled, reaching up to scratch under his chin, "I hope I didn't interrupt any plans, though."

"No. I was just going to play some games," he admitted with a smile of his own.

She perked up, "What games do you have?"

Adrien wasn't even upset that Marinette turned out to be much better than him at his own games. He simply basked in her presence, loving the way she stayed so close. Sure, she bragged a bit when she won, but he found that she settled down a bit if he just gave her a victory kiss.

 

Of course, along with the tendency to burrow under blankets and seek out warmth, the cold weather brought other changes. Some were amusing. For instance, Marinette occasionally woke up to find herself blanketed in ladybugs that had snuck in from outside. She never had the heart to do more than simply shoo them off of her when she woke, and Tikki helped to encourage them along their way. The first time was a shock, but by the fifth time, she just took a picture for Adrien. He laughed when he saw it, and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

Others were more on the troublesome side. Marinette became increasingly drowsy, and she slept more than usual, which meant that Adrien needed to patrol solo more often than normal. She was also increasingly less tolerant of akumas, hitting hard and fast to end the battle as quickly as possible. She snapped at Hawkmoth through the akumas, she snapped at the weather, and she even snapped at him a couple times. Of course, she apologized immediately, but he could tell she was a little strained.

 Perhaps that was why she wasn't paying attention as she crossed an icy street. Adrien turned in time to watch in shock as she slipped and fell, a sickening crack filling the air. A broken leg, the doctors said once she was rushed to the hospital. Adrien was beyond upset, and Marinette was simply frustrated. How would she fight akumas in this state?

The answer, of course, was that she wouldn't. Instead, Cat Noir managed on his own. He carried the first akuma back for her to cleanse and watched sadly as she restored the city. He nudged against the knee of her broken leg and settled next to her.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, kitty. It's going to be healed soon. You heard the doctor. It was a clean break. It's going to be all right. Tikki even said I'd heal faster than normal..." Her voice trailed off as gentle vibrations washed over her leg. She looked down to see Cat Noir purring as he pressed her leg to his chest. She blushed and ran a hand through his hair, "Adrien..."

He shook his head, unable to speak through the odd movement in his throat.

"This wasn't your fault," she insisted for what must have been the hundredth time.

He nodded slowly, nuzzling her calf.

She had to admit it felt nice. During her research into cats, she'd read about the supposed healing qualities of a cat's purr. Something about the resonance, she recalled. Whether or not that was true, she enjoyed it. His ring beeped. Only one paw left.

She sighed, "I hope you have some Camembert, kitty. I'm not sure how I'll explain this to my parents otherwise."

Adrien detransformed after a moment, the purr vanishing along with his transformation. He looked up at her sadly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She gently ran a hand through his hair, "The better question is how are _you_ feeling? This is putting a lot of pressure on you."

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

She grimaced, "You should go home and get some rest."

Plagg grumbled from overhead, "He's not going anywhere until I eat."

Adrien pulled a slice of Camembert from his pocket and handed it to his kwami with a sigh.

Plagg quickly started munching on the cheese with a grin, and Marinette sat up enough to press a gentle kiss to Adrien's forehead, "I know this is a lot I'm asking of you."

"I can handle it, milady." He gently pushed into one of her hands with a smile.

She chuckled, "I know you can, but I just hate to leave you out there by yourself."

"I miss you," he admitted quietly as she soothingly scratched under his chin.

"I miss you, too." She smiled, "It was nice to hear you purring, though."

He looked up at her and grinned, "It was a surprise for me, too." He shifted a bit so he was sitting next to her, "I wish I could stay."

"Me too," she answered softly, "But we both need our rest, and this heated blanket you got me is doing wonders."

He nodded, "I'll be back tomorrow. Nathalie freed up my schedule a little."

Plagg settled between them, "If you're gonna keep talking, can I at least get more cheese?"

Adrien shook his head, laughing, "I'll get you more when we're home."

Marinette reached down to gently pet Plagg, and he shied away from the touch until her nails brushed over the spot between his ears and he started lightly purring.

Adrien scoffed, "How do you do that?"

Marinette shrugged, "I guess he just likes me."

"Sometimes, I think he forgets who feeds him."

She reluctantly stopped petting Plagg and looked up at Adrien, "You should go home and sleep."

He nodded slowly, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Text me when you get home safe?"

He grinned, "Of course." Then, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and spoke, "Plagg, claws out."

After a brief transformation, he leapt out her window and made his way home. Marinette fiddled with her phone as she waited. He was always quick to make it back, and when he did arrive a few minutes later, he sent her a short but sweet text.

"Home safe. I miss you already, bugaboo."

She smiled, typing back a quick reply, "Good night, Adrien."

"Good night, my lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr under miraculousstorytelling!


End file.
